


The Endgame Formula

by MintIceTea



Category: Formula 51 | The 51st State (2001), Operation: Endgame (2010)
Genre: Anyelle, Anyem, F/M, Hielix, Movie rewrite, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: "You fucking shot me in the ass.”“I was hopin’ I’d be able to kiss it better, darlin’.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it’s basically Formula 51 with Hiero taking Dawn’s place. xo
> 
> NOTE: Pretty much directly quoting the movie in most parts, so warning for language and gore at the end. Not too graphic I don’t think, but better safe than sorry.

It really was a pretty church. Hiero had always enjoyed visiting as many churches as she could when out on assignment. The government claimed to treat their employees well, but death never sleeps- or rests - on the Lord’s Day. Hiero missed attending sermons on Sunday. But that was eons ago. Even before she became The Hierophant. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she listened in to the wedding below. She remembered dreaming of her wedding as a little girl. Taking ideas from the ceremonies of the older girls in the church and writing them down in the margins of her bible study. The back of the book even had a sketch of a wedding dress that she had spent hours on. A frilly ball gown, one to fit a princess. With maybe, just maybe, bloodstains around the hem of the skirt.

It had been years since she believed in fairy tales. Though she reminisced, her eyes had never left the target through the sites of her weapon. Wait, wait, _there_. She pulled the trigger, screams signaling that her assignment had been completed. With a look of annoyance she discarded the gun – she preferred knives. Liked the warm blood coating her fingers, it made her a part of it. A work of art. But those days were over too. Now the name of the game was quantity over quality. She had a debt to pay in bodies and souls. And that debt shrunk so much quicker when she used bullets over blades to cross the names off her list.

There was a ladder in the corner, her entrance to the bell tower. But the gentle sway of the bell rope caught her eye. Temptation wriggled in her, and she had never been very good at ignoring it. Her weight caused it to chime as she slid down. A wince crossed her face as her landing, a little harder than she meant, jarred her scarred back. She muttered a curse directed at Temperance, that psychotic bitch, as she slipped back into her heels, abandoned by the ladder before she ascended. By the time someone had come to investigate the bell, she had disappeared into the crowd. The brown wig and her short stature helping her blend in until she reached the provided car, a little red convertible. A bit showy, but she’d be out of the state by sundown.

She had barely reached the interstate when her phone rang. A jaunty little pop song that she had used to love. Now it just annoyed her. It had been assigned as _his_ ringtone in hopes that it’d put her in a better mood whenever she had to talk to him. That theory hadn’t held water. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. That easily zapped any of her positivity.

With a prayer for patience she answered, not bothering with a forced friendly greeting. “Are you out of court already?” Sighing in disappointment when he replied in the affirmative. If he had been sentenced she wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. She wouldn’t be free by any means, but she wouldn’t have to listen to him list _alternative_ ways for her to pay off her debt. She could get through her list of hits quietly, without fuss, she only had fifty more. This call wasn’t any different, and it didn’t take much to have her snapping at him and hanging up with force. For a brief moment she entertained the thought of hurling the phone from the vehicle, but settled for throwing the wig to the wind instead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

With the radio blaring she was making good time towards Vegas, the next stop on her list. Like some kind of slaughtering Saint Nick she was traversing the nation, following the sheet of names and paying them all a visit. Their present was a quick an easy death as she tried to move fast. It had been this way for nearly three years now. Ever since the Endgame.

Hiero knew she should’ve died there, bleeding out from her opened back. But God had taken pity on her. Some black-market scavengers, eager to see what the government had hidden way down below, they found her barely breathing. Who knows what they were thinking, but they chose to save her life above the other assassins dying down there. Or maybe she wasn’t the only one, she never asked, and didn’t particularly care. But save her they did. Kept her their little secret for about a week before the news began to spread. That was how the Lizard had gotten wind of her. He got it into his head to have his own little pet assassin.

Her dubious rescuers were killed before she even regained consciousness. She woke up in a fancy private hospital he had under his thumb. The Lizard explained with twisted glee that as far as the government knew she was good and dead. Hiero wasn’t stupid, she knew that if they found out she was still alive she wouldn’t be much longer. He promised that he’d keep her a secret. He had _connections_ to make her as many new identities as needed to keep her hidden. In too much pain and with no other option, Hiero agreed to the arrangement he offer. She’d owe him one hundred deaths, _give or take_ , he had said. When she finished with the list he’d give her a new identity of her choosing and she could stop living in the shadows.

He never said she’d be totally free from him. But when she had the paperwork in her hand then she could kill him too. A nice little cherry on top. She’d hop on a plane bound for the UK the night she sliced her blade across his throat. Maybe hide in London for a bit, see if she could get her hands back on the deed to her aunt’s old place. God rest her soul, that bitter old harridan.

Hiero found her mind wandering back to when she had been shipped overseas to her aunt’s. After her parents’ _mysterious_ deaths, her aunt was the only one remotely willing to take the troubled teenager. As much as Hiero loved growing up in the South, it was her aunt’s city where she really felt at home. She drifted into melancholic daydreams and those kept her civil when the Lizard called again, just as she reached the outskirts of Vegas.

Her musing daydreams must’ve been a sign from God because he was talking about sending her to _Liverpool_. He was ranting and raving about something, but these new targets were suddenly his number one priority and he was willing to let her out of the country for it. Her heart began to pound, tried to keep her calm, not let her excitement show. This was a secret she had kept for so long, she could certainly hold it close a little bit longer.

“How am I supposed to get out of the country? Dead girls don’t fly.”

“Fine!” He barked. “How about this: I’ll give you those damn papers. New identity. I just need to fill out a name. What do you want? Claire? Brenda? How about Fucking Isabelle? I don’t care, I want you over there and I want Durant and McElroy wiped off the fucking face of the earth!”

Her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding so loud she wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear on the other end of the line. She pulled the car over, tilting her head back to stare at the cloudless sky. “New identity – debt paid, and I will ship his heart to you with your name carved in it.”

The line crackled with static as he sighed in frustration. “Fine, deal! Hell, I’ll even throw in a hundred-thousand dollar bonus if you get it done in forty-eight hours.”

Too easy.

“Keep the money, just keep your end of the deal.” She dropped the phone into the passenger seat. Hearing his muffled voice before fully hanging up. It was only then, in the sudden silence of the Nevada desert, that the emotions bubbled their way out of her. She laughed, nearly hysteric in her gratitude. “Oh, thank you, Lord! Thank you, Jesus!” She pulled back to the road and pressed the gas pedal down. One quick death later and she would be _free_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiero wasn’t sure if God was helping her or testing her. But she found herself on the same plane as her target. She had memorized the file she had been emailed, but even without it she would’ve realized it was him. As far as he knew the Lizard was dead, so he had no reason to be suspicious. But he was. And _that_ made her uncomfortable. She pulled out her bible study, looking perfectly demure and unremarkable as she pushed all thought of the kilt-wearing chemist from her mind. There was nothing she could do about him on the plane anyway. She squirmed in her seat, her back was already aching from the hours spent in the car yesterday. She definitely wasn’t looking forward to the long flight ahead. The scars were deep, tight and painful, and what she really needed was a good long soak in the bath. After that she’d be at the top of her game again. Unfortunately, that wasn’t in her immediate future.

The flight was long, uneventful, and boring. As soon as they landed she stood and stretched, biting back a whimper of pain. McElroy was a few rows ahead of her, and she kept an eye on his broad back as all the passengers filed out. She was so close to freedom she could taste it. The idea of blowing off the job completely flickered through her mind. Let the fucking chemist live and just high tail it out of here – to disappear into the mass of bodies in England and never set foot in America again. But the catch was that the Lizard would be able to find her. She knew of his ability to hold a grudge. McElory was just at the top of the list, his certainty wasn’t the only name the Lizard was seeking revenge on. Even if she kept low for the rest of her life the Lizard could still report and prove that she was still alive. If that happened she’d been on the run from the government as well. The American government for sure, but once the word got out she’d be a hot item for any leading power in the world. Deserting wasn’t an option.

Only success was.

But the temptation to flee had cost her sight of McElroy for a few precious moments. Even on tip-toes she couldn’t catch a glimpse of him. When she made it out to the pick-up all she could see was the tail lights of various vehicles.

She stomped her foot, regretting it when sharp pain shot up her spine.

“Shit!”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiero had a mind for memorization. Had all of the New Testament memorized, and most of the old. So remembering the phone number for a contact from the old days hardly took more than a moment. Not that she was particularly pleased to have to call on Iki. Sicky Iki, she used to call him. Liked annoying him, flaunting that she could get away with it when very few others could. All of her acquaintances in England were from her work as a small time hired gun. Before the Factory. Back when she lived with her aunt as a teen. It was a bit of a hit to realize she was back on that level, reduced to relying on others to help.  Things had changed far too much for Hiero to be comfortable reverting back.

But apparently not enough had changed for Iki. He brought up her old flame in his first sentence, when she met up with him face to face. _How’s lover-boy?_ Like they were characters in his favorite soap. Overly invested in their relationship as always. Really, they weren’t in high school. _No_ , she hadn’t told Felix she was in town yet. _Yes_ , fine, she was planning to get a hold of him. In front of Iki it wasn’t hard to keep her face straight. Even when he said the words she was dying to hear. Whether or not they were true.

 _He misses you_.

“Oh, please, let’s just get a move on, hon.”

Iki shrugged, disappointed she wouldn’t play along, but turned to show her the weapons he had to offer. Hiero eyed all the guns with distaste. She knew better than to waste time smuggling knives through the airport. But dear Lord above, she missed her own blades and scalpels. She took her pick of knives before turning a thoughtful eye to the guns. Because, well, McElroy was a large man and she’d much rather not get up close and personal with him, even with her blades.

There was the time limit as well. Forty-eight hours, a dead man, and a phone call. She’d be free. She’d be Elizabeth Pope, a close enough name to her aunt’s to be able to pick up some pieces and get herself started again. Then she could look up Felix.

See if he really did miss her.

Because, oh God, she missed him.

“Welcome back, Sarah,” Iki said with a grin, a box of ammo in his hand.

She didn’t bother to correct him. Her time as Sarah was over, that part of her was all but sealed away when Hierophant was born. And for all intents and purposes, the name of _Hierophant_ was on her deathbed. And as of yet, Hiero wasn’t sure if she wanted to work with any of these clowns ever again.

A circus indeed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iki confirmed that Durant still held his meetings in the same place Hiero remembered. It was a little sad actually. Couldn’t he be bothered to try somewhere new? It barely took any effort to find a place that a good view of “his” meeting room. Back in the day Felix did more work for Durant than Hiero ever did, he seemed to think her style was too messy. He’d be getting a good personal experience with her style in a few moments.

McElroy had taken a seat on the couch directly in her sights, an absolute perfect shot. She was lining up the sights when one of Durant’s thugs stepped in front of the window. He’d have to move before she could shoot, but there was this horrible sinking feeling starting to grow in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that, for some reason, told her that the back of his head looked familiar.

The man turned, glancing down towards the street and she caught sight of his face in profile. The feeling in her stomach settled into a rock even as her heart picked up pace. Of course Felix would be involved in this. That was just her luck. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and focus again. Pull the trigger, make the phone call, job done. When McElory was six feet under she could talk to Felix.

But as usual, Felix was unintentionally throwing a wrench into her plans.

“Oh, just move, darlin’,” she muttered. He was right in her shot. After so many years in this industry he should know better than to stand by the damn windows. Especially when those like Durant were involved. _Especially_ when drugs were the topic of the deal. Hiero was going to have to scold him for this, or at least tell his mother so _she_ could scold him. She was still trying to get a good shot of McElroy when a commotion began to break out in the room. And to make matters worse, her phone rang.

She ground her teeth and thought about how much easier this job would be if she was able to take her time. Would’ve even been able to slice him up in his sleep.

The first words out of her mouth when she answered the phone were to assure the Lizard she was still on task, thank you for checking in. Actually, she was about to put a bullet in McElroy if she could set down the phone for just a moment, please? But no. the Lizard had to go and change the game. He wanted a hunt and capture now. Insisted on it.

“I don’t do alive. I can do him in a billion different cuts though. Steaks, fillets, whatever your little heart desires. But not living and breathin’.” She was trying to stay patient, but with each moment she felt her hold on it slipping away.

“ _Alive_. My future is in Elmo McElroy’s skull!” he spat back across the line.

“And I can ship you his pretty little brain in a jar, sweetie, but I don’t _do **alive**_.”

“You do now!” His command was final. “You can waste anything and everybody that gets near him. You waste them, _not_ him!”

Hiero hissed out a plethora of curses she’d have to confess later as she switched weapons. This kind of shooting didn’t require much precision, nor was it much fun. Now instead of one mission, the Lizard had inadvertently given her two.

Capture McElroy alive.

Don’t kill Felix.

Hiero loaded the gun with a frustrated growl and a quick prayer heavenwards. She opened fire and watched the men in the room scramble. McElroy too far to even get hit accidentally. There was no joy in this kind of massacre. She was nowhere near the blood she was spilling, it was no more fulfilling than watching a movie on television. And she admitted she let that disappointment get to her, it fed into her frustration with Iki, and Felix, and her anger at the Lizard.

Still, she probably shouldn’t have shot Felix when she spotted him trying to sneak out of the room. She was perfectly capable of missing him as he crawled from the room. But she saw that cute ass and well - she hoped he’d lay low now. Sit back and heal and just stay out of her way until this fucked up assignment was over and she could make it up to him.

A girl could hope, anyway. Another quick prayer and she was on her way down, intent on finding means to tail McElroy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Lord was definitely watching out for her, Hiero thought. The first thing that caught her attention once outside was a bloody and screaming thug running towards a motorcycle. He was so busy shouting threats to anyone who would listen he didn’t notice her until she stood right beside him. Before he could even reach for a weapon she swung her foot up and around, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. Still shouting he fell to the ground and Hiero shuddered in a brief moment of joy. It was so _nice_ to get physical with someone. Even if the extraneous movements pulled at her scars. Best not to do that again. She mounted the bike, and caught sight of the blood glistening on her shoe.

 _Lovely_.

Hiero started off in the general direction the chemist had escaped in. And to be honest she was just following the sound of the sirens. Pleased when she spotted Felix’s car pass by as she rounded a corner. Poor battered thing. He was probably furious about it. She couldn’t hold back a smirk at the thought. It brought back memories of an older car of Felix’s, his first one bought new, in the same favorite shade of red. He hadn’t been happy about the gouges her stilettos had left on the hood, even if he had enjoyed helping her make them.

(They never did end up figuring out where her panties had gotten off to.)

She tailed them casually, attempting to formulate some kind of a plan. She really had no idea how she was going to force McElroy anywhere. Or even where the hell she was going to hold him at until the Lizard came to get him. There were a couple of options, none of them particularly pleasing, only a few were plausible. And most required having to contact people she didn’t want to talk to. At one point she looked up and found that she had lost them. Only to round the corner and see the car flying off the end of the pier.

Yep. Definitely wasn’t Felix driving.

Even if his life was in danger, which it technically was at this point, he would never pull such a risky maneuver.

Hiero swore out loud, promising that if McElroy got Felix killed she’d slaughter him. Regardless of what the Lizard wanted. Even if Iki was wrong and Felix didn’t miss her – she still would much rather have him alive than dead. Especially not over something as stupid as this.

She pulled the motorcycle to a stop near the edge of the pavement, watching them float off on the barge they landed on. Which, she had to admit was kinda impressive. From what she could tell they were both unharmed, but she was too far to hear what they were saying or even read their lips. But she knew they were arguing – both with each other and whomever else was on the barge. Her lips quirked in amusement despite everything. She should go, there was nothing for her to do until they were able to get back to land. There was no point standing here. But, a part of her wanted Felix to see her, make sure he knew she was here. He had always been able to tell when her attention was on him. Sure enough, he turned and froze when he spotted her on the shore. She wasn’t able to keep from waving before she rode off.

Even if he wasn’t happy to see her, she was glad to see him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiero spent the rest of the day checking all of her and Felix’s old haunts. Places they would go to hide out when they didn’t want to be found. Hoping that maybe he would take McElroy there to regroup. But they were all dead ends, nothing. It seemed like Felix hadn’t visited any of them in years. Maybe not since she left.

It was with great annoyance that she dialed Iki’s number for the second time that day. She was even less amused than when she called earlier. She could deal with the teasing while she shopped for weapons. But to be actively looking for Felix was just begging to be taunted. Which she endured with a pinched scowl and gritted teeth. He finally asked, with the traces of laughter still in his voice, where she had looked. Offering a few obvious suggestions that she had investigated first. After listing all the places she had checked, he only had one more suggestion.

One she had been trying not to think about.

She sighed as she stuffed the phone into her jacket pocket. Doing so made her pause and look down at her outfit. The tight pants and tighter top were for show. The outfit had been picked with intimidation in mind. Not just for her target, she doubted he’d be intimidated by anything less than a gun to his head. But for Iki and her old acquaintances, any of those her had known her in her learning phase.

So she dressed up. Tried to make them forget the pretty little girl she used to be. Make them forget about the blonde girl who loved blood and knives as much as shoes and jewelry. That girl, Sweet Sarah, was gone, now it was Hierophant. Professional assassin. Hopefully someone that they would not want to contact again.

But where she was going, intimidation wouldn’t work. Shirley had always been able to see right through her. Shirley had always been fond of Sarah, with her golden curls and proper blouses. Not that she bought any of it, she knew exactly what kind of trouble Hiero and Felix got into. Shirley would turn a blind eye to most of it as long as they kept it from getting back to her. It amused all three of them – Sarah the pretty southern girl, running around Liverpool with all the foul-mouthed boys, the daughter Shirley never had.

Hiero sighed. Depending on what Felix had told his mother, she would need all the advantages she could get.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“You broke his heart.” Shirley informed Hiero through the door, her voice tight. “Did you even give a thought about that?”

Hiero nodded, fidgeting with the skirt of her new sundress. It made her stomach churn to hear the words said aloud. She _knew_ the moment she landed back in America that they were both going to live with broken hearts. She had no idea what she had been called back to America for. Had assumed it was regarding the death of her parents. No worries there, she had a rock-solid alibi. She told Felix and Shirley she’d called them once she landed. But the federal agents who carted her off the plane gave her no choice.

“Please, Shirley, I’ll leave if you want me to.” She was out of places to try, but she’d think of something. Eventually. “But I really am trying to fix all of this.”

Shirley gave her a long, measuring look. She had been more accepting than most about Sarah’s choice of profession. But even with all that patience, she was still was protective of her only son. After a moment she pulled the door open. “I want to hear everything.” A small smile pulled at her lips. “But it’s great to see you again.”

Hiero felt tears sting her eyes. “May I have a hug?”

“O’ course, welcome back, love.”  Shirley embraced her and it was the first time Hiero had felt safe in years.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“It was a prison,” Hiero summarized as she raised her mug to her lips. After making them both tea Shirley turned back to the dishes as she listened. Hiero told her of being grabbed the moment she landed. Federal agents took her straight to the Factory and told her she had two options: work for them or die in prison – she had been their pet ever since. They had so many assassins on their roster; let them think she was just a little southern psycho. Whatever it took, as long as it kept them from digging too deep into her time in Liverpool.

“The work was easy enough, you know. Nothing difficult, and it was fun for a while. But they kept such close tabs on me, they knew every damn item I bought at the grocery store. I couldn’t bring you and Felix into that.” Hiero smiled as she watched Shirley hang up one of Felix’s shirts. “He couldn’t’ve survived without his football anyway.”

“Nothing good in America then?”

“Oh, I liked having some of my childhood foods. And America Idol. God, I’ll miss that. But really, that’s it.” She shrugged, swirling her tea around in her mug while she thought. “Sad really. I’ve spent more time in America than here, and I like it here so much more.”

Shirley didn’t say anything, just held out a cigarette towards her that she turned down.

“Felix, he always accepted me. I… do you think he’d give me another chance?”

Shirley exhaled, smoke curling upwards, thinking. “I would say so, love. He hasn’t gone steady with anybody since you left. Got right into his head, you did.”

She smiled, wistfully. “Good.”

Hiero spent the rest of the afternoon absently following Shirley about the house, assisting in chores as she tried to formulate a plan. It was surprisingly comforting. Briefly entertained a daydream where Felix showed up and they worked out a plan together. The Lizard got McElory, she’d shoot both of them and she’d be free, and they lived happily ever after.

The fantasy served as a good distraction until Iki called. He seemed pleased to report that Felix and McElroy seemed to be working together, and would you look at that? They planned to meet him at the club that night, if she wanted to swing by. Have a drink, mingle a bit.

Hiero shrugged in bemusement to Shirley who had been listening in. “I guess I’m going clubbing.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiero sipped at her cocktail with a smirk. It had been ages since she felt jitters like this. Not about capturing McElroy, no – she had a plan for that. It wasn’t foolproof, but it would do. No, the butterflies in her stomach only took flight at the thought of Felix. She kept her eyes towards the entrance to Iki’s room up the stairs, McElroy was easily spotted above all the dancers when he climbed the stairs. Rising onto her tiptoes she was able to catch sight of Felix. She turned back towards the bar to wait. Confident that he knew she was here. If he didn’t, Iki would be more than pleased to inform him.

He’d come to her soon enough.

She took a deep breath, settling herself as she felt him come up beside her.

“Hey, darling,” she greeted softly, stealing a glance at him over her drink. “How are you?”

“Well, my boss is dead. Can’t get a ticket for tomorrow’s match. And oh yeah, I’ve got a fucking bullet hole in my ass. But apart from that m’ tiptop.” He pressed a gun to her lower back as he spoke. She winced. Well, probably deserved that. He kept the gun pressed to her even while she placed her drink down and turned to face him fully. Pleased to see him take notice of her dress, something a bit more slinky than her sundress from this afternoon. His eyes dragged up her body slowly, appreciatively. “So who’s the target, love? You’ve got that look in your eye.”

“Hmm, this look is for you, darling.” She purred, learning forwards despite the muzzle at her stomach. “I’ve been trying to find you all day, you know.”

“Yeah?” He raised a brow, disbelief clear on his face. “For old time’s sake, is it then? Or for the company I keep?”

“A little of both, actually.”

He hummed, glancing down at her lips briefly. “So have you got me on your list, then?

Hiero held his eyes as she pulled out her own weapon. She held the blade against his thigh, sliding it upwards, dangerously close to his crotch. She chuckled at the hitch in his breath. “Oh, darlin’, you’ve always been on my list. Just not my hit list.”

He grunted, a slight twitch in his eye. But before he could respond, McElroy’s voice came booming out over the music. The crowd roared as he tossed out his drugs like rice at a wedding. She wrinkled her nose at the salivating people. It was something that never held interest for her, she got enough of a high after appeasing her bloodlust. Drugs just seemed… unnecessary.

Felix let out an amused snort by her ear. “Haven’t seen that face in a while.” She turned back to see him looking wistfully at her, gun hanging loose by his side. “You’ve any idea how much I’ve missed you?”

Hiero laughed, a breathless little giggle of relief. She returned her knife to its sheath on her thigh. “It can’t be half as much as I missed you. Thought about you every day.”

“Then why didn’t you stay with me?”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen like this.”

“Don’t be soft. It bloody happened, you could’ve called at least. You fucking owed me that.”

She shook her head, distressed. It was obvious how her time in America came across to him. Without explanation there was no way to convince him. And now, here in this club full of ravers and druggies, with the thrumming music, wasn’t the time. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t even know who you are anymore, girl. It’s been five fucking years and I haven’t heard a single word.” The sorrow in his voice prompted her to move closer, pressing her whole body up against him. Enjoying the little bit of a stutter in his next words. “T-Thought you forgot about me.”

Hiero reached up to cradle his face in her hands. “Oh darling. I couldn’t ever forget about you.” His hands landed softly on her hips, squeezing lightly, judging his welcome, before slowly stroking up her back. His touch on her scars, even through the fabric of her dress, made her tremble.

“Wanted you to come back,” he murmured as she leaned close. “Thought we could have a fresh start.”

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispered, finally, _finally_ , pulling him down to her lips. He made a pleased sound against her mouth, tucking the gun away and tugging her tight against him. A shudder ran through her whole body; one of his hands in her hair, and the other sliding down her bare arm, it was like she had never left. Like those five horrible years of being on a short leash never happened. Like she was still young and whole, Southern Sarah, shirking her meetings with Iki to snog with Felix in the corner.

She pulled back for air, feeling happily dazed. He sighed, muttering against her lips. “Get in my way, and I’m gonna have to shoot you.” Just like that the real world came crashing back in on her.

Not free yet.

Miles to go before she could sleep, as it were.

“Get in _my_ way and I’ll haveta shoot you again, darlin’.” A police officer weaving through the crowd caught her eye. She dropped her hand from his shoulder towards the pair of handcuffs she had stashed beneath the bar. She leaned in and pressed a kiss under his ear, leaving a smear of red lipstick to match the stain left on his mouth. Scraping her teeth against his skin as a distraction as she locked him to the bar. Another fond nip to his earlobe had him looking dazed. “Stay here, darlin’, I’ve got to work. Be back in a jiff.” He shouted after her as she slipped into the crowd.  

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a gunshot. A glance over her shoulder showed that Felix had shot himself free of the cuffs. She shook her head. If that didn’t draw the attention of the police nothing would. He’d regret not picking the lock the old fashioned way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

McElroy seemed just as annoyed by Felix’s outburst. Or maybe it was just the fact that police were on the scene. Either way he was shouting when she arrived in the loft. Iki nodded her a greeting, falling back on the couch with a look of disappointment. His fun was over for now.

“Mr. McElory, it’s time for us to go.” Her greeting was polite. Pointing a gun at someone was no reason for a lack of manners. He scowled, and Hiero was very aware of the knife strapped to her thigh. It’d be so much _easier_ if she could just kill him now. Iki may never forgive her for the blood on his rug though. “This way.”

She led him towards the elevator. The cops in the building meant she had to take him up then out instead of down. Even with Iki stalling for time. Once in the lift she held the gun under his chin. Promptly tuning out whatever shit he was saying. Focusing on his body language, watching for any signs he was going to attack.

Didn’t seem like he had much complementary to say anyway.

Foulmouthed bastard.

Keeping up with how the last couple of days had been going, the sound of her phone singing interrupted that god awful elevator music.

She’d toss that damn thing in the fucking Mersey the moment this was over with.

“It’s our sponsor,” she informed McElroy dryly. “Would you like to say hello, Mr. McElroy?” She held the phone to his ear. It was nice to see his face fall as he realized who was on the phone. Who was behind all of this. If only she could just kill him now and be done. She brought the phone back to her own ear. As much as she loathed talking to the Lizard, if he was on a plane to Liverpool she had to be sure he upheld his end of the deal.

“You have my paperwork?”

“In my hands, sweetcakes. You give me Elmo, I give you freedom.” That was all the affirmative she needed. She hung up with a shrug towards McElroy, giving him a tight smile.

“He’s looking forward to seeing you.”

He didn’t speak again until they were out on the roof. “So what’re you getting out of this? What’s the price tag on my ass?”

“A whole lotta nonya. Keep moving.” The gun at his back nudged him towards the ladder for the fire escape.

Picking their way carefully over the roof, Hiero kept her eyes glued to McEloy’s back. It was easier to focus on him, and not on how high up they were. So intent on not looking down at the street below, she missed the loose tiles beneath her feet. She caught herself when she slipped, but the movement sent a sharp wave of pain through her back and she hissed. That was the moment McElroy took advantage of. He spun around, knocking the gun from her hand and grabbing her wrist. Hurling her off the roof.

Panic flashed into her so quick she didn’t realize at first that he hadn’t let go of her. He was holding her wrist, dangling her above the road like she weighed nothing. The position pulled at her scars, and tears of pain and fear stung the back of her eyes. Before the Endgame she’d be able to get out of this. Throw a blade upwards to disarm him and pull herself up before he fell off. But Lord Almighty, the pain was intense. It left her helpless and she _hated_ it.

“Last stop!” he teased, swinging her slightly. “Nowhere from here but down!”

“Pull me up!” she hissed. There was no way in hell she wanted to die like this! Not being tossed from the roof of Iki’s fucking club. God, that’d be embarrassing. The great Hierophant, splattered on the streets of fucking Liverpool.

All the angels in heaven would laugh at her when she showed up at the gates.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” His mocking tone did much to ease her fear of heights, she was getting too annoyed to be scared.

“Pull me up!”

“Fold or call?”

The non-sequitur made her pause. “What?”

“Do you play poker?” He seemed to reject that train of thought, becoming serious before promising. “I’m your last chance, girl. I’m the out you’ve been looking for. I’m only gonna make this offer once. You either take it like I did and get out from under the Lizard’s ass, or stay a slave and wonder where your life went.”

It’d be touching if he knew what the hell he was talking about. Men. Always thinking that they can solve all women’s problems. Thought she was some poor damsel in distress to be saved. “Money won’t save me.” She growled, sparing a quick glance down and regretting it. “If you wanna save me, let me trade you for the papers that bastard has on his foul person.”

“A million in bonds, untraceable. That’s a fresh start. That can buy you any fucking stationary you want.” He grinned, still confident in his offer.

“Stop making promises for things you don’t understand. I need his connections!”

“I can get you money or connections to the ground. What will it be, Sarah?”

“My name is not Sarah!” Her back was _screaming_. “Fine! I’ll take it! Pull me up!” She was dead no matter what at this point. The moment the Lizard realized she wasn’t bringing McElroy to him, he was going to report her as alive. His lawyers could get him out of that tangle. Hell, he’d probably even come out of it with some fucking reward for the information. In government in the world would be chomping at the bit to be able to catch the last member of America’s assassin Factory.  

With an amused laugh he swung her, letting go before she could grab hold of him. She yelped as she slammed into the fire escape, the metal ringing painfully. She clung to it, wheezing and trying to hold back a whimper. God, forget moving back to being a small time gun. She was retiring the moment she left McElroy behind. Ideally she’d have a few months with Felix before she was found. The ladder shook as McElroy climbed on above her; she managed to stop herself before she instinctively looked up. What was with the kilt anyway?

Keeping her watering eyes closed she began to climb down. It was only a few rungs down before the ladder shook again, accompanied by an angry voice. Hiero sighed heavily “Less than a minute after making me switch sides and I already have to rescue you.” Eyes on his ankles, she climbed back upwards. She was tempted for a brief moment to grab her gun back from his hip. Instead she gave into the urge to see blood, pulling her knife from the sheath. Reaching between McElroy’s calves she stabbed the interloper in the foot, he yowled and she swiped at his calves as well. She would’ve sliced him up neatly, but her new accomplice punched him, sending him sprawling back onto the roof out of her reach.

Sheathing her knife, she resumed her decent. She didn’t look up, but the grin in Elmo’s voice was clear as he thanked her. Ideally, now he realized that just because she didn’t have a gun, she wasn’t completely defenseless.

She heaved another sigh. Hoping that this wasn’t going to be more trouble than it’s worth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For a few moments Hiero was afraid they’d have to use her stolen motorcycle as a getaway vehicle. There was _no way_ she was going to be sitting front with McElroy’s (mostly likely) traditionally kilted legs astride her as she drove. Thankfully he had the keys to, yet another, stolen vehicle. He let her drive them back to the DeSouza residence. Shirley wasn’t exactly happy to be awoken in the wee hours of the morning, but she accepted Hiero’s explanations and apologizes with little more than a shake of her head.

“Whatever,” Shirley groaned, lighting up a cigarette, “you two best figure out sometime before himself gets back.”

“He’s locked up for the night, won’t be out until the morning,” Hiero yawned. Stretching and wincing at the pull in her back. “I’m gonna go grab some shut eye, kay?”

“Take a shirt of Felix’s to sleep in,” Shirley recommended. “I’ll keep an eye on this ‘un while you change.” McElroy snorted, he had already claimed the recliner as his spot and was making himself comfortable.

When Hiero came back downstairs McElroy was already snoring. Shirley offered Felix’s room to stay in, but Hiero already felt like she was pushing it. He wasn’t going to be happy with her when he came home. So instead she curled on the sofa, tossing and turning restlessly. Half-awake she directed a dream where she _did_ get out from under the Lizard’s thumb and used the money for a spa retreat. It felt like she had just drifted off into real sleep when the sounds and smells of the kitchen woke her. Across the room McElroy stirred as well. Soon enough they were both seated at the table as Shirley served them breakfast. Still a bit groggy, she listened with half an ear as McElroy and Shirley conversed.

She had just taken a bite of eggs when the front door opened. All her attention was tuned in to Felix. She could feel him staring at them as he slowly made his way to the table. He dragged a chair over and sat down heavily between her and McElroy.

“Sorry, but eh, have I missed something?” Felix hadn’t directed the question to her, had actually turned to face away from her so she continued eating.

McElroy had been about to answer, but had gotten distracted by the plate Shirley dropped down in front of him. “The fuck is that?’

       Felix didn’t seem inclined to answer. “It’s black pudding,” she offered, “pork blood and oatmeal. It’s not bad.” McElory pushed his plate away with a disgusted noise. Hiero reached over and snagged a bite with her fork. It wouldn’t do to have Shirley tear into him for not even touching the food.

“Are you two planning on filling me in, or what?” Felix snapped. Hiero glared as she chewed though he still refused to look at her. He may be a brute and talk with a mouth full of food, but she was a lady! Before she finished her own mouthful though, Shirley brought a plate for him over, leaning down to not-so-quietly whisper in her son’s ear.

“Elmo’s propositioned her.”

Hiero made a sound of insult, to which Shirley made a face in return before retreating to her kitchen. Felix glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but turned back to McElroy when he saw that she was watching him.

“I’m listening.”

“Lizard offered Sarah a new identity to deliver my live ass to him. I made a _purely monetary_ offer that she _reluctantly_ took. So I’m thinking, she may be entertaining some _sentimental_ reasons for taking me up on it.”

Hiero rolled her eyes, reaching for her tea. _Any other unnecessary emphasis ya’d like to add?_

“The only thing is,” she ventured quietly, “I’m waiting to see if my sentimental reasons will accept.”

Felix finally, _finally_ , met her eyes, but didn’t say anything. She pressed her lips into a tight line to keep them from quivering. She was hyper aware of Shirley and McElroy watching them both. Just when the silence was beginning to become uncomfortable McElroy spoke again. Calmly directing attention back onto himself as he laid out their options. Not that they had many, no matter what they decided Hiero would have to take care of Lizard if she wanted any kind of peace in the future.

When McElroy finished Felix sighed. He leaned back in the chair, reaching into his pocket. Without making eye contact he dropped the single handcuff from last night onto the table in front of her. “Do that again, I will fucking shoot you.” She winced, but she didn’t truly blame him. There was too much to explain before he would trust her again.

Shirley smacked the back of his head, scolding him before ordering him upstairs to shower. He stomped upstairs without another word. Hiero waited a beat before rising from the table, smiling a bit shyly as McElroy watched her.

“Thanks for breakfast, ma’am. I’m going to go apologize.”

Shirley nodded, smirking around her cigarette. Hiero was halfway up the stairs before she shouted after her.

“No shagging up there!”

A half-hearted protest if Hiero had ever heard one. It was more of a request to keep the volume down than anything else. McElory’s echoed statement sounded a little more serious, and a little panicked.

 Didn’t matter, she planned to ignore both of them. Felix listened best after he worked off a little steam.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Felix didn’t turn when she entered the bathroom, standing at the sink in his shirt and underwear. Hiero paused a moment, debating, but he had left the door unlocked. And when he briefly met her eyes in the mirror she knew she was allowed, if not completely welcomed. She came up just behind him, pressing her face against his back, between his shoulder blades as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Elizabeth?” He questioned, and it took her a moment to realize where his thoughts were. She nodded against him. It was an alias she had used many times before. He still knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

“Just this one last job, then I’ve got a new identity and I’m free,” she murmured softly, straightening and turning to rest her cheek against his shoulder. “I can’t do this kind of running anymore.”

“Thought you loved that kind of life,” he returned softly, his hand stroking hers where they were clasped over his stomach. “You’ve always talked about becoming pro instead of just a hired gun out of Liverpool.”

“Yeah, but I tried that and it didn’t end well for me.” He made a curious sound, but seemed far more interested in how she was pressing herself against his back. “I just wanna stay with you.” She rose up on her toes to nuzzle at neck. “If you’ll still have me.”

He let out a groan at her last whisper, finally turning around to hold her against him. “Yeah,” he muttered against her lips as he pulled her into a kiss. Hiero couldn’t help a relieved sigh, her hands moving from his waist to the bottom of his shirt. He sucked at her lower lip, not realizing what she was trying to do until she had his shirt bunched at his armpits.

With a huff he leaned back to throw the shirt to the floor, his hands returning almost immediately to her hips.

“If I _have_ you,” he muttered against her lips as his fingers ventured down. “What do you plan to do? Done being a gun?’

She hummed, trailing kisses along his jaw until she got to the spot under his ear that made him tremble. “Maybe every now and then, spending money and all.” His hands had finally moved down to her ass, squeezing as his lips met her neck. “Mostly I just think I wanna settle down some.” She ducked her head, hiding her face against him. “Especially if I had someone to settle down with.”

“Yeah?” She could feel his smile against her skin as he pressed his lips to her temple. “Got anyone in particular in mind?”

She giggled, more in relief than anything else, drawing her hands across his shoulder and down his chest scratching lightly. “I kinda do. He’s a cutie, real into soccer, he calls it football. But you know, makes me happy, and that’s what I’ve prayed for.” She pushed against him, leaning back just enough so that she could see his face. He smiled at her, eyes dark as he listened. “That’d I’d fall in love with someone who makes me happy.”

He growled, a silly pleased smile crossing his lips before he ducked down for another kiss. She responded with a happy moan, running her tongue along his lips as she hitched her leg over his hip. He took the hint, lifting her up and turning around to deposit her on the sink. She almost laughed when they both made noises of pain. The drop was a bit jarring on her back, but Felix’s wince took priority for a moment. “Hey, you alright?” He grunted in response. “I _am_ awfully sorry about that, darlin’. I was hopin’ you’d stay out of the way. Want me to kiss it better?”

“Fuck off,” he laughed, breathlessly, straightening up and kissing her again. She relaxed against him, humming happily as he ran his hands up her thighs – spread wide about his hips. He toyed with the edge of her shirt as he nibbled at her lip, before slipping his hands underneath the fabric and sliding up her back. Hiero stiffened as his fingers first encountered the scars.

“What—” Felix pulled away when he felt her tense. “Sa--Elizabeth?” With gentle hands on her hips he tugged her closer as she shrugged off her borrowed shirt. He pulled her against him so he could see her back in the mirror over her shoulder. He left out a huffing breath as he took in the mess on her back. “Fucking hell, what happened?”

A few bitter responses sat on the edge of her tongue. “It’s the price I paid to come out of everything alive,” she finally replied with a sigh. “The only reason I’m here is ‘cause they think I’m dead.” She shuddered when his fingers lightly traced over her scars. They were deep, still tight even after three years.

His kissed his way down her sternum. Nuzzling at her hip, right at the band of her panties, he sighed softly, his breath against her skin making her shiver. “You never called.” He didn’t sound accusing now, more hurt than anything. And oh, Hiero understood that. She had entertained impossible fantasies of him rescuing her as well.

“I couldn’t.” She laid her hand softly on his head, ruffling his hair. “I never, _ever_ , stopped thinkin’ about you. They never bothered lookin’ up my time here, and I didn’ wanna give ‘em a reason to.”

“You better tell me everything.”

“I will, darlin’, I promise.” Her fingers slipped into her panties, right in front of his face, tempting his attention back to more pleasurable things. “But don’t you think we could put that off until later?”

“Mm,” he smiled, kissing the back of her hand before straightening. “I guess so, you probably need to soak those scars, eh?”

“What?” She squeaked as he gathered her up, depositing her in the bathtub. “Felix?” She yelped as he turned the water on, the cold water was a shock against her bare skin. “Felix!”

He just grinned down at her, leaving her to adjust the water temperature as he rummaged through the cabinet. Emerging victoriously a moment later with a bottle of bubble bath in hand. Hiero smiled at the arrangement of rubber creatures lining the edge of the tub.

 “You’ve still got my silly bath toys in here?” She laughed and he squirted some bubble bath in her direction. She swirled her fingers around in the water, bubbles forming at her fingertips.

“Of course.” He offered no other explanation, shucking his underwear as he turned off the water. Hiero smiled up at him and held out her arms, beckoning him down into her embrace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“I could go for a smoke,” Felix confided as he shut the door to his room behind them. She made a face at him, pleased when he responded with an even sillier one. The dresser drawers squeaked as he rummaged through them for clean clothes. Hiero’s clothes from yesterday were neatly folded and set on Felix’s bed, a gift from Shirley.

She was still deciding on what to wear by the time Felix had finished dressing, she waved him on. Now that they had made up he was itching to make progress on the deal. And get to the game, she knew. Though the leather pants from yesterday gave her a feeling of bravery, she wanted something she was comfortable in. The duffel was honestly a grab-bag of clothes, a quick run through of a department store to give her options. There was a glimpse of red at the bottom of the bag and she smiled wistfully. It reminded her of her time at the Factory, and if today was going to be her last act as the Hieropahnt, well she might as well dress like it. Red blazer with black slacks, she pulled out the heeled boots from yesterday. She gave herself a once over in the mirror.

“One last thing and we’re done,” she told her reflection before folding her hands and head in silent prayer. “Let’s do it.”

As she descended the stairs she heard the end of McElroy’s phone call with Iki. By the way Felix was bouncing around like a toddler on pixie sticks, she assumed that they had arranged to have the deal made at the game. There’d be no other reason for the shirt _and_ team scarf combo if not in celebration. When Felix spotted her at the base of the staircase he yanked the cigarette out of his mouth just long enough to press a hard kiss to her forehead. “Liverpool!”

She shook her head and smiled at him fondly.

_So close._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Lizard was full of complaints from the moment Hiero picked him up at the airport. He wasn’t happy to see her alone, but was he stupid? Like she would’ve been able to force McElroy to wait at the airport for him? Like they were going to hash it all out right in front of security and jump back on a plane to LA right away? They were all fucking wanted by police in one country or another. Delusional idiot.

Once he calmed down enough she explained the situation, or the scenario that she had cooked up on the drive to the airport. Durant was dead, but McElroy was planning to deal the drugs with another man at three o’clock. And would you look at that, she knew just where that meeting would take place.

“I’ve got a car out front, do you have my papers?”

He patted the pocket of his caftan, “I’ve got them, sweetcheeks, you give me Elmo and they’re yours, as promised, they just need you to fill them out.”

“Wonderful.” She beamed at him, the forced cheer becoming less so when he stepped out of her personal space. “Let’s go then!”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gun raised, Hiero entered the private box at the stadium. She scowled at the look of betrayal Felix turned on her when Lizard followed her in. He had better just be acting, and not actually have forgotten the plan in his football induced euphoria. Lizard ranted at McElroy, his loud voice near painful in the enclosed booth as he monologued like a villain out of some movie. McElory replied just as venomously, and seriously. How often could two men use the term motherfucker in once conversation?

She was afraid she was about to find out.

Lizard inquired about the bright pink cocktails sitting on the table, prompting Iki to begin bragging about how him and McElroy were toasting their deal. Hiero kept her gun trained on Felix even as Iki came around the table, a drink in each hand, passing one to Lizard.

Hiero watched out of the corner of her eye as the two men toasted and drank, embracing each other with showy familiarity that screamed of bitter dislike. The slight movement of McElroy setting the timer on his wristwatch distracted her from the men, so the sudden gunshot made her tense.

“Fucking limey bastard,” Lizard hissed as Iki dropped to the ground, a bullet hole in his chest. “Global partnership my ass. You son of a bitch, England ain’t nothing!” He leaned over and shouted into Iki’s blank face. “Nothing!” He turned his sudden rage across the room towards Felix. “Nothing but the fifty-first state!” Whipping back around he fired again, hitting Iki’s leg. Hiero glanced away from him, worried for Felix.

His eyes were wide when she met his gaze, darting between her and Lizard. When she turned back towards Lizard the muzzle of his gun was pointed right between her eyes.

“Don’t you hate it,” he asked, grinning madly, “when a motherfucker stabs you in the back?” Before she could step back he wrapped his arm around her neck. Yanking her close enough to press his rank mouth against hers before shoving her towards Felix. Even as she shuddered in disgust she grinned, tucking the stolen paperwork beneath Felix’s shirt. While Lizard was ripping the gun from her hand, she was liberating her papers from his pocket.

Felix returned her quick smile, letting her act the damsel as she wiped her mouth against his shirt.

Lizard was still yelling at McElroy, waving the pistol for emphasize. “The Lizard traveled twelve-thousand miles to settle accounts with you.”

“It’s only five thousand, fucking yank.” Felix muttered into her hair, too softly for the other two to hear, and she couldn’t help a soft snort that escaped.

“So what?” McElroy replied, shooting a quick glance towards them. “You gonna hug me and tell me you missed me or you gonna shoot me?”

“I’m fucking tired of chasing your ass so give me the fucking goods right now, I own you!”

McElroy lifted a postcard, and with a calmness that Hiero was impressed by, he flicked a lighter with the other and lit the paper. He tossed it over his shoulder, it landed on the table in front of her and Felix. He cursed under his breath, _the fucking formula!_ , letting her go in order to pat out the flames.

“Fucking shoot me then!” Hiero looked up to see that Lizard had a gun pressed to each side of McElroy’s neck. “Put me out of my misery for the first time in thirty years! But you will no longer take what is mine!”

“Fucking right!” Felix chimed in. “And ten percent of that’s mine!”

“Five.” McElroy corrected.

“Fine, five fucking percent of that is mine!”

Hiero was tempted to drop her face into her hands, instead she silently recited a prayer she had just for Felix.

_Dear heavenly Lord above, protect this stupid boy I love._

It was an unfortunately familiar recitation on her lips.

“Shut the fuck up! I don’t even know who the fuck you are!” Lizard roared, pointing a pistol towards Felix, who thankfully backed down with a scowl. Keeping his big mouth firmly shut. Lizard turned back to McElroy, the man had just popped one of his drugs into his mouth, chewing it smugly.

“Most expensive candy on the market.” He replied to Lizard’s hissed insult of disbelief. “The drug’s a fake, you know. It’s bogus.” His voice took on a proud tone as he continued. “It’s what we chemists call a placebo. It’s whatever you want it to be.”

Hiero almost laughed at that. Fucking placebo. All of that. Everything. Durant, Iki, this entire fucking ordeal. All this madness for that. Hell, if she had thought to fake a background in chemistry she could’ve done that too. But really though, she had to hand it to him. Elmo McElroy was a showman of the highest caliber. 

McElroy’s explanations were confusing Lizard enough that he was able to move around him, back to the glass that overlooked the field. Hiero watched with amusement. It did so make her happy whenever Lizard looked like the idiot she knew him to be.

Felix glanced up towards the clock on the wall, muttering under his breath. He tugged at her arm. “C’mon,” he gently pushed her towards McElory, stooping to retrieve an umbrella from the man’s ever-present golf bag. She gave him a questioning look and he just winked at her. “Stand here.” He whispered, placing her directly behind McElroy, the big man between them and Lizard.

“Is this science lecture over?” Lizard demanded, wiping his brow, interrupting as McElroy explained his placebo-drug.

“It will be in twenty-three seconds.” McElroy said. “It takes ten seconds for an imbibed liquid to reach the stomach.” He took the umbrella from Felix. All the while explaining how liquids heat in a human body.

“The cocktails.” Felix whispered. Hiero remembered the violently pink drinks that Iki and Lizard had shared, and a smile began to creep across her face.

Lizard didn’t seem to get the idea, just seeming more and more frustrated as McElroy lectured. He was turning back to waving the pistol in their faces when the door burst open. The officer from the roof, limping heavily, demanding that Lizard drop the guns as he waved his own weapon.

“How’s my timing, Felix?” He grinned, both looking like he wanted praise and overly eager to shoot.

“Fucking perfect.” Felix grinned, reaching for Hiero’s hand and tugged her towards him. McElroy opened the umbrella and the three of them ducked down just as Lizard doubled over with a cry, clutching at his stomach.

The sound of a human exploding probably wasn’t something Hiero was going to forget anytime soon. She winced at the smell, but the violent splatter was very appealing. She looked around the room in appreciation. Not really her style, a little too much entrails and stomach contents, but it was very impressive.

“Lovely,” she murmured, earning a fond look from Felix as Elmo collected the bonds from the table.

“Well it cleared me sinuses.” He shrugged, as if were a home remedy. She giggled and let Felix hook his arms with hers, assisting her down the steps towards the door. 

“Drugs will always kill you in the end.” McElroy stated as they left the mess to the horrified officer. He sat on the floor, covered in gore and staring in shock.

“Amen!” Hiero chirped, stepping over the man, feeling lighter than she had in _years_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elmo divided up the bonds as they stood before the snack bar in the lobby. Hiero took her share gracefully without complaint, knowing that the papers she really needed were in Felix’s pocket, just waiting for her signature.

“What about the POS-51?” She asked McElroy with a smirk. “’Power-of-Suggestion’ - you played an awfully nice con.”

“On them,” he agreed. “We got paid.”

Felix waved the half-burnt postcard he had rescued. “Is this, or is this not, worth twenty-mil then?”

McElroy took the card, looking at the formula thoughtfully. Then flipped it over to show them the picture on the other side. “Oh, the castle? About seven, seven and a half, I would say.” He gave them both a grin as he shouldered his caddy and strode off.

Hiero snorted, turning to watch until he was fully out of sight. Half wondering if he ever turned off the dramatic flair. Couldn’t say goodbye, no, had to make a statement and leave without another word.  She turned to share her observation with Felix, but found his eyes glued to the screen behind her. Totally enraptured with the ongoing game.

Shaking her head fondly, she bumped up against him to draw his attention back down to her. Completely caught, he shrugged, unabashedly. “Wanna see the game?”

“With you? Always.” She rose onto her toes to plant a kiss to his cheek. He took her hand and led her towards the stadium.

The papers could wait until after the game.


End file.
